


a graceful morning filled with dreams

by sobbestories



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pining, Teasing, one of those stories that makes you smile like an idiot, soft content!!!, they basically love each other so much that it hurts, they just had their first kiss but they already fell in so deep, very very very soft, watching each other sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobbestories/pseuds/sobbestories
Summary: just a drabble of what would have happened if sander had stayed over after their first kiss, with loads of domestic fluff and (unnecessarily many) romantic details <3
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	a graceful morning filled with dreams

**_“If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever.”_ **

_Alfred Tennyson_

  
As the birds were chirping good morning and the warm, soothing ray of sunshine fell down on Robbe’s leg laying openly above the sheets, the light touching him through the small gap in the curtains, he batted his eyes opened slowly, taking in a large breath that filled up his entire body. He let it out again, a smile forming itself on his face as he realized that whatever was happening right now might’ve felt and looked like a dream, but quite clearly wasn’t one.  
  
Robbe moved his head to the side, watching Sander laying down facing him, his eyes still closed, his thoughts still wandering somewhere in dreams that Robbe had always wished to be a part of so badly. The blonde’s lips were opened slightly, he even drooled a little bit over his white pillow that contrasted so well with his flawless, tanned skin. His eyelashes were shaking from time to time, as his eyes moved in what were rather moderate motions. Sander looked like the dream Robbe had always wanted to become reality. The one he would have night after night, again and again because it simply was the one thing he wanted and wished for the most, his subconsciousness reminding him time after time again.

The boy, laying down on his pillow, his bleached blonde locks that were turning slightly more brown falling down on the fabric barely yet astonishingly beautiful. Sander looked almost angelic, as if he were sent from heaven to turn Robbe’s life into the most magical adventure he had ever dared to dream of.  
  
Sander might’ve been just one person to the world, but to Robbe, the world only knew one person. And that was him.  
  
The brunet turned on his side cautiously, trying to prevent Sander from waking up in the process, as he settled himself down in a position that made him able to study the blonde’s face even better. He counted his freckles, the little hairs on his skin- even the ones that formed his eyebrows. He moved his hand up, slowly reaching out to Sander’s face, as his fingertips caressed his forehead barely but surely, the touch of Sander’s warm, soft skin setting them on fire immediately. He wiped away a strand of blonde hair, revealing his bare forehead to him, as he scooched over more closely to be able to brush his lips against the skin.  
  
Sander suddenly took in a deep breath and moved backwards, squeezing his eyes together tightly as he finally seemed to open his right, taking in whoever it was that woke him up with the most delicate touch he had ever felt.  
  
Of course it was Robbe.  
  
He never thought he would be able to say that this soon. For weeks, _months,_ he had dreamt about meeting Robbe, getting to know Robbe, feel him, touch him, smell him, taste him. He really was the most special and unique human being Sander had ever lied his eyes on. He had never truly believed in love, as life had never proven to him it existed. But then when he first saw Robbe, he realized he didn’t need life to prove it to him, he only needed that special someone to teach him that love would come for you eventually. He learned that falling in love meant that reality was finally better than his own dreams. And when he kissed Robbe for the first time last night, he learned that he had never really lived before he received the same kind of love in return.

‘’Morning, sleepyhead.’’ Robbe said softly, his fingertips still moving over Sander’s forehead, slowly down towards his chin, as Sander reached out to his hand by laying his own on top, holding it, letting the warmth of Robbe’s skin overflow him gradually.

Sander grinned, his eyes closed, making snoring sounds to make it seem like he fell back asleep again. He rolled onto his chest, his left shoulder bumping into Robbe’s. His nose touched Robbe’s right shoulder, as the brunet felt him breathe in and out against his skin.

He chuckled, mouthing ‘’Idiot’’, knowing Sander was playing pretend, nudging him against his arm that touched his own and shoving him aside, back to his own side of the bed. Sander laughed out loud, moving himself back towards Robbe quickly and wrapping both arms around his upper body.

‘’What? You called me a sleepyhead.’’ Sander questioned, his eyes still closed as he made himself comfortable on top of Robbe’s chest.

Robbe scoffed, wrapping both arms around Sander, looking down at him to observe the beauty that was now laying down on him. ‘’That’s because you are.’’

The way the sunlight hit him was absolutely astonishing. He looked like a piece of art that had come to life right before his eyes, not because he looked nice, but because he made him feel so many things at once that he wasn’t even able to explain what exactly it was he felt. Robbe kissed the top of his head, moving his hand through his hair afterwards, the softness of the locks creating goosebumps on his arms. He knew he was awake, he knew he wasn’t dreaming, but somehow he still couldn’t believe it quite yet.

‘’I’m not. I just didn’t want to wake up because I was dreaming about you. And maybe I enjoyed the thought of you looking at me constantly just a little bit.’’ He smiled as he added the last sentence, making Robbe blush from apparently being so obvious.

He backed down a little, creating enough space to be able to study Sander’s face with a questioning yet curious look on his own. ‘’You dreamt about me?’’

A wide, pleased grin appeared on Sander’s face, as he finally opened his eyes to see Robbe’s reaction. And it didn’t disappoint. A twinkle danced around in his eyes as he adored Robbe’s confused look, knowing exactly what influence this had on him. ‘’Hm-m.’’

‘’What was I doing in there?’’

Sander stayed quiet for a bit, his grin never disappearing. He drew circles on Robbe’s chest, his thumb caressing the skin right above his heart right through the fabric of his thin t-shirt. ‘’Wouldn’t you like to know.’’

‘’Sander…’’ Robbe rolled his eyes as he hid his nose in Sander’s hair, surpressing a wide smile he just wasn’t able to resist. His heart couldn't help but swell from the scent, as Sander smelled like a warm and cozy winter night in front of the fire, a feeling of home and safety that Robbe had never felt before.

The blonde suddenly moved up, leaning on his right arm to be able to hang almost above Robbe’s face. He used his left hand to remove some strands of his long, brown hair from his flawless face. His eyes traced all of Robbe, his face, his neck, his chest, as if he was taking in everything to be sure he was actually real.

‘’You were… making me dinner. You cooked us pasta, but you sucked at it, so I offered to help but you didn’t want me to, as it was supposed to be ‘your surprise’.’’

Sander moved his hands away from Robbe’s face, placing both hands on either side of his face to be able to lean above him. He moved his face closer towards Robbe’s, the tip of his nose touching the brunet’s. Robbe shifted his head up to be able to reach out for his lips, but Sander backed down just before he was able to.

He smiled softly, completely in love, never getting enough of the feeling of Robbe wanting him back. ‘’So I stood behind you. Wrapping both arms around your back, holding your wrists to guide your hands.’’

He lied himself down next to Robbe again. ‘’Then you turned around in my arms,’’ He grabbed Robbe by his waist, making him fall down into his arms.

”And you wrapped your arms around my neck like this,’’ He grabbed Robbe’s arms, one by one, placing them around his neck.

He lowered the grip of his hands from Robbe’s arms towards his chest, then to his waist, slowly but surely down to his thighs. He grabbed ahold of them, in a way that sent shivers down Robbe’s spine, as he wrapped Robbe’s leg around his own. ‘’And then I lifted you up by your thighs, guiding you towards the kitchen counter. I kissed you,’’

Sander moved his head closer, brushing his lips against Robbe’s with the slightest touch.

‘’And you kissed me back, as if you had been wanting it forever,’’ He put his hand on Robbe’s neck, pulling him closer, reaching out for his lips with his own and kissed him passionately, as if it was the oxygen he had been craving and missing for all the hours since they shared the last one. Sander bit Robbe’s lower lip, as the brunet opened up his lips for Sander’s tongue with a soft groan for him to gain access. Robbe could feel Sander’s hands travelling everywhere over his body, ignoring the layer of his shirt that was in between them. Robbe pushed his hips towards Sander’s, pulling his blonde hair, delivering an almost angelic sound the brunet didn’t know he wanted to hear so badly. He could feel just how much he wanted him, but he didn’t dare to say anything about it. Not just yet.

‘’And I moved my hands to your waist, my fingers disappearing underneath the fabric of your sweater, my fingertips digging into your soft skin slightly,’’ As Sander explained the actions in his dreams, he carried them out himself, right here in bed next to Robbe, digging his fingertips into the skin just above his boxers, making Robbe whine in response. Sander bit on Robbe’s lower lip, kissing his laugh lines, the skin right beneath his ear, to finally let his face disappear in the crook of his warm neck.

‘’And then what?’’ Robbe asked, unpatiently, wanting to know what happened next, needing to hear Sander say the words more than he dared to admit. The sexual, loving and passionate connection he felt with Sander was almost insufferable, so much that it became hard for him to breathe.

Sander shrugged. ‘’I don’t know. Some guy called Robin woke me up.’’

Robbe scoffed, pushing the side of his face against Sander’s that was still hidden in his neck. Sander’s warm breath against his skin made him feel like he was safe, as if the arms that were wrapped around him, enveloping him, consuming him, were the front door to his home that he had wanted to find ever so badly.

‘’That’s a pity,’’ Robbe continued, staring at the ceiling as he felt his heart beating on the rhythm of Sander’s breath.

‘’Hm, not really.’’

‘’Why not?’’

‘’Well, the dream was great,’’ Sander started, backing down out of Robbe’s neck, revealing his pretty face to the brunet once again. He studied it, his thumb caressing his face, as he let out a soft laugh. ‘’But little did I know I’d wake up to an even better one.’’

It came out like a whisper, so soothing it made Robbe’s heart swell. Others would’ve probably called his words cliché, whereas for Robbe, they were words that sounded like a lullaby he would want to hear over and over again.

Robbe reached out for a kiss, their lips brushing against each other softly, just enjoying each other’s presence and the fact the both of them knew that this, whatever was happening right here, was what they both had wanted and wished for, for way too long.

Or at least, that’s what Robbe hoped.

‘’Sander?’’ He mumbled, the blonde’s lips still covering his own.

‘’Hm?’’

‘’What happened last night… was it… _is_ it… is it real for you?’’ As Robbe’s words came out like a mess, them stuttering from his lips that were still wet from Sander’s touch, the blonde smiled, his eyes twinkling, as he cupped Robbe’s face to put his lips on his again.

This kiss was different. It was a reassuring one, one that told him so many things he wouldn’t be able to put into words. Of course it was real to him. It was the most real thing he had ever felt in his entire life, and that said something.

He backed down slowly, his upper lip sticking to Robbe’s a little while longer, brushing his nose against his. ‘’You have no idea just how real you are to me.’’

Robbe looked at his lips, back up to his eyes, observing them from left to right and back. The most beautiful thing of it all was that Robbe believed him, right away, without ever having a second of doubt. The look in Sander’s eyes had always said enough already.

‘’And you?’’ Sander asked, as he lied himself down on Robbe’s shoulder, lifting his chin up to be able to wait for his answer while never leaving the view of his face.

‘’I’ve never felt this alive.’’ Robbe said quietly, smiling as he saw Sander’s gorgeous face light up in response.

‘’Neither have I.’’ He replied, lifting his face up to cover Robbe’s in a million butterfly kisses, delivering giggles from the brunet who enjoyed this way too much. But he didn’t care. He felt _happy,_ happier than he had felt in a very long time.

‘’So you like me then, hm?’’ Sander said inbetween kisses, them now not being placed all over Robbe’s face, but down to his neck and just above the edge of his t-shirt, as he travelled down slowly, teasing Robbe in more ways than one.

Robbe scoffed, watching Sander as he let his hands travel over his upper body and never stopped kissing him.

‘’No.’’ The brunet answered- an answer that made Sander stop, as he lifted up his head from Robbe’s chest to frown his eyebrows at him. ‘’No?’’

Robbe grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back up above his face, moving his hands everywhere through his hair to make it more of a beautiful, unblemished mess.

‘’I don’t just like you.’’ He whispered, pulling Sander closer to his face by putting a hand on the skin in his neck. ‘’It’s way more than that.’’

Sander smiled against his lips, placing a soft one against them, leaving a few seconds in between placing another one. ‘’How much more?’’

He put another kiss on his lips, Robbe arching his back to reach out for more, but, being the tease he so clearly was, Sander moved back, pressing Robbe’s face into the pillow with his hand on his neck.

He kissed his laugh lines. ‘’How much?’’

He kissed his jaw, feeling Robbe smile as he pressed his cheek against the blonde’s, moving his lips towards his neck as he felt Robbe groan underneath his touch. ‘’I… _fuck_. You make my heart beat a hundred miles per hour. I get goosebumps whenever you’re around me. And then when you’re close, _this_ close, it’s like I’m not even able to breathe.’’

Sander bit the skin in his neck, pulling it up inbetween his lips, leaving a mark as Robbe moaned, lifting his head back, digging his hand in his blonde hair, wanting more, _needing_ more, as the longing for Sander’s touch seemed to increase the more he was getting it.

‘’Are you saying you’re falling in love with me?’’ Sander asked, his lips hovering over his ear as he whispered the words into Robbe’s thoughts.

‘”Are you falling in love with _me?’’_ Robbe decided to bounce the ball back, leaving Sander unsettled, something which he clearly enjoyed as he chuckled into Robbe’s neck, his breath setting Robbe’s skin on fire.

He lifted his head up, hanging above Robbe’s face, his eyes overflowing with an amount of love Robbe had never seen before.

‘’I’m not just falling in love with you. I’m falling into you. It’s like you’re an ocean and I keep drowning more and more everytime I’m with you. I can’t seem to fucking shake you and it’s making me go crazy.’’ Robbe let out a breath as Sander finished his sentence, the amount of emotions he felt right now taking him over completely, not being able to speak.

‘’The way your eyes crinkle when you smile. The way you always touch your nose when you’re thinking. Those fucking gorgeous laugh lines whenever I say something that makes you laugh.’’

Sander crashed his lips against Robbe’s, turning them around to pull the brunet on top of him. His hands travelled over his back, lifting his shirt up a little bit to be able to touch his hot, soft skin.

‘’I am so fucking in love with you that it _hurts_.’’ Robbe smiled brightly, feeling Sander’s smile in response, as their lips moved against each other, there hands exploring the other in ways they had always wanted to.

Robbe moved both legs across Sander’s, grabbing his shirt by the edge as he pulled him up with him, taking a seat on his lap, wrapping both arms around his neck as Sander wrapped his around his back, pulling him closer, so close that there was no space to breathe anything other than their infinite love for each other.

‘’I love you.’’ Robbe whimpered as Sander dug his fingers into his spine, crashing his hips against his in a slow movement.

Sander moaned, smiling like an idiot, his eyes crinkling from the amount of pleasure and love Robbe made him feel. ‘’I love you, too.’’

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back again with yet another cute, fluff au that i really felt like writing!! i enjoy writing these so much because it just makes me feel soooo happy. if you have any other drabbles you'd want me to write, please let me know down here. all ideas are so welcome!
> 
> please leave a comment of what you think. they really keep me going and wanting to write more. i really appreciate every single one of you. <3


End file.
